


Work Frustrations

by evilsinner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsinner/pseuds/evilsinner
Summary: Seteth is a very busy man with a lot of stress.  Byleth helps him out with a pit of petplay.Apparently dom!Seteth is evil and a big sexual deviant.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 36





	Work Frustrations

  
“You’re my good little slut, aren’t you?” Seteth murmured, reaching under his desk to run his fingers through Byleth’s hair as she sucked his cock.  
“Mmm, yes daddy.” She whimpered, pulling off of him to breathe before returning to her place.  
He hummed contentedly, his quill returning to writing, scratching across the parchment overhead. She was whimpering, needy for him, needy for touch. She shifted in her spot.  
He growled, “Do not touch yourself, remember?”  
“Mmmhmm.” The affirmative vibrated over his cock, pulling a moan from him.  
There came a knock on the door and he stiffened. “Do be a good girl and stay quiet. Do not stop sucking.” He demanded, tapping his too to punctuate the order. She nodded, bobbing on his cock. He hissed and inhaled, before calling. “Enter.” His quill resumed fevered scratching over his desk.  
“What is it now, Manuela?” He sighed impatiently, glancing up for a second before returning to his work. Her voice was drowned out by the roaring of pleasure in his ears, the thought of his pet sucking him off naked under his desk except for her collar and leash, which was wrapped around the top of one of his chair legs.  
Manuela took up far too much of his time blithering about the context of her problems. All she needed was to tell him that they were running low on supplies and he’d have them ordered. He learned long ago she just needed to spend her wind, the pathetic lonely creature.

“If that is all, I must continue this report. I will update the order ledger accordingly.” He grunted, his cock twitching as Byleth gave a particularly hard suck around his tip.

“And please don’t forget to double the bandage order.” Manuela sighed.  
“Very well then.” He replied. She was out of his office, the door closing behind her. When her footsteps faded down the hall, he exhaled. “Very good girl. That deserves a reward.” He smiled, making a small note to order Manuela’s supplies. “Off.” He commanded and she whimpered, freeing his cock from her lips. “Stay.”  
He pulled his chair away, getting up, letting his cock bob free. Precum and saliva dripped from it as it bounced hard with each step across the room until he locked his office door. Then, he went over to his drawers, unlocking one of them and pulling something from inside it. He set it down on the floor, securing it in place, before returning behind his desk to retrieve Byleth’s leash.  
He led her around, she on all fours across the room to what he left on the floor. Her eyes lit up as she saw the massive dildo standing upright, waiting for her. She looked up at him, and he smiled back down at her.  
“I love you daddy.” She meweled.  
“I love you too, pet.” He replied softly, his cock twitching.  
“You know what to do.” He gently tugged her leash, standing before the dildo. She moved in front of it, bracing her arms on his legs as she eased down over the toy with a soft moan. Her face flushed as she began to pant, but her eyes were filled with delight being impaled by the girthy, enormous toy. She adjusted herself, squatting over it and bouncing a few times before taking Seteth’s cock in her mouth once more and sucking even more eagerly.  
He shuddered out a sigh, his hand running through her hair as he met her eyes. “Good girl.” He knew his praise turned her on to a point where she would have cum, but he’d commanded her to only orgasm when he said so. She was wonderfully frustrated, and that frustration aroused him even more.  
He was dreadfully close, his breath shaking. A fistful of Byleth’s hair pulled her over him in a pace he now controlled. Her eyes watered and she choked over his length, but her faster movement over the dildo meant she was very into it.  
A knock at the door had him barking, “What is it?” He continued to pull Byleth roughly over his cock.

Hanneman’s voice came, “About the course reports…”  
“I am in the middle of the budget, Hanneman. I need to focus, I do not need any more interruptions!” He snapped. “Please see me tomorrow morning. I am already going to be late tonight.” At his final words he came, yanking Byleth off his cock by her hair and painting her face and breasts with his seed. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, continuing to bounce on her dildo.  
“I understand, sorry to have disturbed you.” Hanneman’s footsteps silenced.

Seteth’s eyes remained on Byleths as the last of his cum shot over her tongue. “Good girl.” He crooned, smiled. “Lick me clean.” A gentle tug of her leash had her lapping the extra cum dripping from his tip.  
“May I cum now, daddy?” She asked.  
“No.” He grinned. She whimpered, continuing to fuck herself on the dildo. He smiled and watched her, pumping his still hard cock. “Off.” He said. “You’ve been so good for daddy.”  
She pulled herself off the dildo and sat before him, waiting for orders.  
“The budget will take me all night.” He sighed, pulling her over to his desk. He moved some of the papers side, commanding, “Up.” Byleth rose to her feet, only for Seteth to bend her over his desk. “How annoying.” He said, sliding his cock into her aching, needy, soaking hole. She stifled a moan as he began to fuck her roughly, pulling her leash tight. She arched her back, her walls fluttering slightly as she began to tense, so close to her orgasm.  
“Please daddy.” She whimpered.  
“Honestly, they expect to interrupt me at any time when I have so much to do already. They know I am a busy man.” He growled, pounding her. He reached around and pinched her nipple, causing her to moan.  
“Please… I can’t take much more of this.” She begged.  
“But you’ve been so good for me, dear.” He chuckled softly in her ear. “Don’t you want to keep being good for daddy?”  
“I-I do.”  
“Then do not cum unless I say so. It is such a simple request.” He said, continuing to rail her.  
“O-okay.” She huffed, shaking underneath him. He pulled out and she whined again, then pulled her back across the room to the dildo.  
“Sit back on it, slut.” He growled, “And fuck yourself hard.” He smiled, pumping his cock and watching her cumstained face warp into ecstasy. “I would probably go mad without you here.”  
“Ah, ha, ha… It feels so good.” She panted, bouncing harder, her body shaking.  
“You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?” He crooned.  
“Yes, I’m a good slut for daddy.” She moaned.  
He pumped himself nearing the edge, watching her with a wicked smile. She was a mess below him, desperate, needy. Her body was tensing again, and as she did, he yanked her by the hair onto his cock, spilling down her throat. She twitched under him, moaning over his cock as she squirted over the dildo, riding out her orgasm over the toy.  
“Oh no,” Seteth whispered, “You came without permission.” He tutted. “You aren’t such a good girl after all.”


End file.
